OTE(231)4-5
by sjszymybwgpldnrl
Summary: 231


ON THE EDGE (231) 4

"MERCY! 先~~生～啊～求求您～～唔～"

盘腿坐在沙发上的人玩儿着手机，他穿着白色衬衫打着黑色领带，袖口挽起用黑色的皮质带子固定在上臂处，绿色的头发向后梳的随意。床上的男人痛苦的呻吟着，玩儿手机的人却不为所动，声音仿佛经过降噪一样完全隔离。男人双手被固定在床头，脚踝中间绑着一根长棍，支撑着双腿无法并拢。大腿两个内侧都用黑色的胶带绑了hitachi的魔棒，一个抵着囊袋，一个抵着龟头，嗡嗡的震动声钻进皮肉，钻进骨骼，钻进脑髓。男人挺着腰，抬着屁股挣扎，他大口的喘着气，像溺水的鱼。不知道是第几次了，每当要射精的临界点，震动就会停止。他被蒙着眼睛看不到任何光亮，只有小游戏欢快的背景音乐在不远的地方响起。漫长的等待，让肉体完全冷却，让充血的海绵体收缩，陷入晕眩与混沌，然后突然，强劲的震动声又再次响起。快感在叠加后变得可怕，不管他怎么哀求都听不到任何回应。先生的声音，是恩赐，他表现的不够好，得不到神赐的礼物。"先生～求求您～我做不到～ 求求您～"又在高潮的巅峰被抛下深渊，小腿绷直又放松，肌肉筋挛的酸痛是抽筋的前兆。

"废物。"

"我是废物！我是垃圾！求求您… 啊！！！！！"震动又突然开始，他的意识开始涣散，身侧的床铺有一点点凹陷，有人向他靠近。声音在耳边响起，那么冷漠，没有丝毫温度。

"你可以滚了。"

"啊~~~~~~~~先生~~~啊…"那个滚字刚在耳边响起，他就挺着腰射了出来，精液一股一股的向外流，从头到尾先生没有碰他一个手指头，可这个高潮却值得永久珍藏。

震动停止，他听到有人进入房间，束缚被解开，有人为他穿戴整齐。小游戏的声音又响了起来，他看不见只能把头转向声音的方向。

"先…生…可以再给我次机会吗？"

没有回答。

男人知道这就是彻底失败了，手心被人塞了东西，摸出来是他的手机。被人引导着走了很长的一段路后上了车，大概行驶了半个钟左右，眼罩被人摘下。男人抬起头，看到的依然是接他来时的中年男子。

"您失败的挑战已经通过您的手机完成了直播，请您下车。"

陈立农推开门，就看到范丞丞窝在沙发上玩儿手机。他走过去摸了下范丞丞绿色的头发，玩儿游戏的人头都没抬往旁边挪了挪，陈立农挨着他坐下，范丞丞顺势整个人向后一倒，躺在了陈立农的大腿上。

"怎么了？不尽兴哦。"

"没劲。"范丞丞想躲开陈立农挠他下巴的手，抓着手腕直接放在了头顶。"头疼，你按按。"

"困了就上床睡。"陈立农修长的手指插进范丞丞细软的发丝，指尖时轻时重的按摩着头皮，他观察着范丞丞皱着的眉开始一点点放松。"起来，去睡觉。"陈立农拉起范丞丞，推着人的腰往房子的深处走。范丞丞没有说话，任他牵着也不反抗，他表情冷淡，眼睛看向地板像是没有对焦。陈立农回头看他的样子就知道其实范丞丞早就疲惫到了极致，却还是撑着没有睡着。

像操控木偶一样给人换了宽松的帽衫，陈立农把手掌敷在范丞丞的眼睛上，睫毛没有抖动，很乖。他们面对面的躺下，范丞丞调整了下姿势，把头埋进陈立农怀中，他还在和黑甜的梦境做最后的斗争。

"你打算什么时候操他。"陈立农唇角贴了贴范丞丞光洁的额头。

"快了。"呼吸打在陈立农脖子上有点痒。"你今天为啥不动手？"范丞丞仰起头，黑暗中他看不到陈立农的脸，却可以感受到陈立农也在看着他。本以为陈立农会借着机会直接搞定蔡徐坤，他没有预想到陈立农今天会来他这里。看到蔡徐坤下线后，他就约了人到别墅，只是没想到这么无趣。

"我想啊。"陈立农把范丞丞抱得更紧了一点。"我想等你把他操的再熟一点。"

范丞丞沉寂的欲望因为这句话开始升腾，他好困，可是又睡不着。想要射精，想要射精后的困倦。"农农，我好困，你帮我。"

陈立农伸手从床头柜拿了东西出来，他亲着范丞丞的眼角，手上却不停歇的把两人的阴茎从内裤中解放。"你刚才没硬？"

"你快点！啰嗦什么。"范丞丞把腿搭在陈立农腰上让两人的下体贴在了一起。陈立农手里的是一条桑蚕丝的丝巾，他把丝巾上涂满润滑液，裹住了两人半勃的阴茎。陈立农的手很大，他拢着两根逐渐充血的肉棒开始上下的撸动。

"嗯~~。"范丞丞仰着头忍不住的呻吟。丝质颗粒的摩擦，每一下都像是擦在心间上。陈立农舔吻着范丞丞红透的耳骨，用牙齿扯拽着环形的耳环，呼吸像蛇一样钻进耳膜。

"你会把他操的越来越漂亮的，丞丞。"

"啊~~我~我要把他操的更熟~~让他含着我的精液~等 ~等你操进去！啊！"

陈立农用虎口隔着桑蚕丝磨着范丞丞的龟头，另一只手从囊袋往顶端像是挤奶一样施压。

"唔~农农~。"范丞丞射的时候咬住了陈立农的衣领。陈立农胡乱撸了自己几下，抽了纸巾擦手，收拾妥当再看身旁的人已经呼吸绵长陷入梦乡。陈立农低下头在他唇边一吻，把人拥入了怀里。

蔡徐坤那天被陈立农撞到吓得不轻，他在少年清亮声音带来的震动下舒服的咬紧了牙关。为了避免自己暴露，他骗少年自己身体不适，让少年赶紧离开。他从床帘中探出头，遮挡住自己赤裸的身体，佯装咳嗽了两声，哑着嗓子说自己发烧了，骗得少年一脸担忧。少年看他脸红红的，伸手过来探他的额头，来不及躲避，皮肤的碰触让蔡徐坤的肉洞绞紧着发颤。

他是愧疚的。淫荡的样子怎么可以欺骗纯真的少年呢？没想到第二天早上就在宿舍楼下碰到了专门为他买了早餐的陈立农。

"哥哥好点没？"陈立农一脸担心的看着蔡徐坤。周锐正好也下楼，夸张的叫。"谁跟你一个宿舍的！你给他买早饭不给我买?"

"不是啦，锐哥，哥哥发烧了啦。"

"你叫他哥哥？这么肉麻，哇，你们台湾人真是分分钟在演台偶，你怎么不叫我哥哥?"

"不是你想的那样！"少年突然害羞的争辩，更是让周锐来了劲。"你昨晚没回宿舍，你说你跑哪儿去了！拿了我的备用钥匙说是去找坤坤，一去就没回来，你们俩~~~"

蔡徐坤一把拉住周锐，尴尬的打断，"你乱说什么？"

"啊？你没告诉农农你喜欢男…""你快闭嘴！"蔡徐坤真是气的想要揍人，今天怎么回事，周锐嘴上都没有个把门的。

"哥哥你喜欢男生吗？怪不得那天…"

蔡徐坤光顾着尴尬，才发现少年已经走到了自己对面。刚想狡辩说我不是，就看少年深吸了好大一口气，像下了巨大决心一样看着他，他立刻觉得大事不好。

"那我能追求哥哥吗？"

"啊？？"

还没等蔡徐坤反应过来，周锐一把拉住陈立农和蔡徐坤的手。

"两位新人！明天晚上校音乐节，鄙人登台献唱，非常适合私定终生，你们一定要去。"  
蔡徐坤挣扎着想要摆脱周锐，却不想陈立农抓住了他的袖子。

"哥哥，我还没去过音乐节呢，一起去好不好?"

蔡徐坤像被人下蛊了一样，回了一个好。

5

大学生的音乐节，除了音乐，说白了就是给摄入酒精找个合理的借口。蔡徐坤在狐朋狗友的撺掇下喝了很多啤酒，他看了看坐在旁边的陈立农正用吸管喝着草莓牛奶，不禁有点头疼。竟然真的没有成年，蔡徐坤内心酸酸的，好可惜，为什么觉得可惜又说不大明白。陈立农笑起来很可爱，眼睛眯成一条，像憨态可掬的流氓兔，瓜皮头更衬的人像个中学生一样。蔡徐坤心不在焉的歪着头听着同学讲着国外遇到的趣事，不自在的调整了下坐姿。Adam推荐他买的染发剂不知道是不是有点刺激，他刚把下体的毛发都染成金黄色，现在时不时的觉得有点刺痒。旁边人群响起一阵尖叫，蔡徐坤顺着声音望过去，发现一群女孩子正在对着一个人尖叫。那人在跳舞，他个子很高，绿色的头发卷卷的搭在眼睛上，手里还拿着啤酒，时不时的喝一口。没进入口腔的液体顺着修长的脖子流向敞开的胸膛。绿发帅哥腰腹上的肌肉随着舞蹈绷紧又放松，蔡徐坤的眼睛不受控制的跟随液体在肌肉上行走。他吞了吞口水，心虚的看了眼陈立农，却发现陈立农的目光也在绿发帅哥身上。有什么好看的，我身材也很好啊，蔡徐坤嘟着嘴嘟囔了一句。明明是自己先看的，可是看到陈立农被别人吸引又有点不乐意。音乐结束，绿发帅哥做了个谢幕礼，屈膝扬手，贵气十足。抬头时，突然的对视让蔡徐坤愣了一下，绿发帅哥竟然举起啤酒对他示意点头，他也下意识想要回应，才发现陈立农已经举起了他的草莓牛奶。

"你们认识？"蔡徐坤疑惑。

"是啊，我们是好朋友。"陈立农吸着自己的牛奶，呼呼的又吹了几个泡泡。

蔡徐坤看他可爱，忍不住摸了摸他的头发。

音乐节有一点最麻烦，就是卫生间少的问题。虽然校方已经增设了很多临时卫生间，可是蔡徐坤的洁癖不允许自己在这种地方将就。

"农农，我去个卫生间。"蔡徐坤心里算了下附近有哪栋教学楼，打算绕个远也要上个正经厕所。

"哥哥，我知道有栋楼很近哦。"

"啊？"

"哥哥不是怕这里的脏吗，我知道有个近的地方，我陪你去。"

陈立农拉着蔡徐坤的衣袖就往舞台的背面走，少年腿长走的很快，蔡徐坤为了跟上他的步子，三步并两步像是小跑。

"欸？财经院这楼装修好了吗？"

"好了啊,我上周有来这里上自习。因为还没有完全投入使用，所以几乎没人来的。卫生间很干净，哥哥去吧，我在这里等你。"

新装修的教学楼外路灯没有亮几个，蔡徐坤走进教学楼时，回头看了一眼陈立农，发现人已经淹没在了黑暗中。

厕所确实很干净，蔡徐坤抖了抖腿，金色的阴毛趁着肉粉色的阴茎更加艳丽。还挺好看的，蔡徐坤用手顺了顺金色毛发，adam说的对，果然和他皮肤很配。厕所门被推开，蔡徐坤怕自己染色被人发现，赶紧把阴茎往内裤里塞。

"呵…真骚。"

蔡徐坤猛地回头，发现刚才在跳舞的绿发帅哥正抱着胳膊一脸轻蔑的看着自己。

"你…说什么?"蔡徐坤红了脸，这人怎么这么没礼貌，明明长的还挺帅的。

"把鸡巴毛染成金色不是骚是什么？"

"你怎么说话这么粗俗。"

蔡徐坤想赶紧离开，却被绿发帅哥一把抓住，按在了隔间隔板上。

"你干什么？你放…开我。"蔡徐坤挣扎着想要挣脱，却被人用身体压住，对方胸膛仍然敞着，滚烫的肉体贴着蔡徐坤薄薄的棉质T恤。

"你喝多了吧…你…别耍流氓。"

"明明是你先勾引我的啊，小骚货。"身高差让高个子的嘴唇刚好贴近蔡徐坤的耳朵。

"我…没有…我什么时候勾引你？"蔡徐坤太久没有过这种和真实人类的亲密接触，酒精还在他体内燃烧，伴着紧张的情绪，烧的他额头出汗，双腿发软。

"你敢说你没看我？嗯？"高个子把蔡徐坤的手按在自己赤裸的胸肌上，顺着肌肉向下摸，直到下腹绷紧的腹肌。

"我…又不是只有我看？谁叫你不系扣子？"蔡徐坤羞红了脸，狡辩的没有底气。不得不说摸到的确比看到的感觉更好，可是他没有勾引他，明明陈立农也在看他。天啊，农农，这人是农农的朋友，他怎么给忘了。

"你放开我，我…我是陈立农的朋友，你不能这样对我…"

"农农啊。"绿发帅哥喉咙里一个低笑"你说农农知道你这里是金色的吗？"说着把手伸进了蔡徐坤的裤子。

"你别~你放开~~啊~"蔡徐坤夹紧了双腿，敏感的柱体被人攥进了手里，粗鲁的摩擦让他不受控制的硬了起来。腰眼一阵阵的发软，他推着对方的胸膛，可是手掌贴上滚烫的肌肉，让他下体的感觉更加酥麻。

"硬的真快，是不是谁都可以上你？"

"不~是！你闭嘴！啊,你别…你别脱我裤子…"蔡徐坤快急哭了，他猛地被人翻了个身压在了墙上，裤子被拽下挂在小腿，他拼命想去拉起来，却被人把双手固定在了头顶。

"你要….干什么~你不能！~你…"

"别你啊你的，我要范丞丞。"

范丞丞把蔡徐坤的T恤掀起蒙在头上，他啃着蔡徐坤的后颈，手摸上饱满的臀肉向两侧搓揉。肉洞的入口被强迫打开又收缩，蔡徐坤呜呜的呻吟。

"你还会流水啊。"

"我~没有…"

"你看你馋的都流口水了，是不是经常被男人操。"

"不~是！我~没有~。啊！"一根手指捅了进去，柔软的肠壁滑腻又紧致。扩张到三根手指时，蔡徐坤一个痉挛的抖动让范丞丞找准了位置。

"怎么了？小骚货这里最爽？"

"啊~~不要~~不要抠~~会射！！"蔡徐坤上身完全趴在了墙上，挺着腰像是乞求又像是逃脱。陈立农还在外面等着自己，而他光着屁股正被陈立农的好朋友指奸，最可怕的是，他觉得好爽，好刺激。后穴不受控制紧紧的夹着范丞丞弯曲的手指，想要更多，想要更粗的填满他的痒。他试探地把手向后摸，摸到了那个滚烫粗长的柱体。

"小骚货想要了？"范丞丞恶意的用阴茎去撞蔡徐坤湿软的洞口。

"要…做就快…"

"怎么怕陈立农等你太久？"范丞丞吐了一口口水在手上粗鲁的抹在蔡徐坤的洞口。

"啊~~你轻点~"他太敏感了，褶皱被磨擦的痒渗透到内穴的每一个褶皱上，想要，为什么不赶紧进来，可是他又好喜欢这种被人操控的感觉。

"啊！！疼…好粗…慢~慢一点…"

范丞丞握紧蔡徐坤的腰，把自己粗长的勃起顶了进去，没有一丝怜悯。他可是看过蔡徐坤的肉洞是怎么吞吐冰冷的硅胶玩具，他吃的进去，小骚货胃口好着呢。

蔡徐坤被顶的身体直往墙上撞，他的腿已经没了力气，快感在小腹堆积，范丞丞插的好深，像是要把睾丸也塞进他的洞里。酸胀的后穴越来越湿，肠液在撞击中发出羞耻的水声在空旷的卫生间里无限放大。蔡徐坤头上的T恤被范丞丞拉了下来，他的脸红红的，睫毛上挂着泪滴，看起来可怜兮兮。范丞丞掰过他的脸，亲了亲他委屈嘟起的唇。

"小骚货真漂亮。"

"唔…你欺负人~你故意的~你顶顶那儿好不好~"

"哪儿？你不说不让碰吗？"

"想~射！想要~舒服~"蔡徐坤头晕乎乎的，语气带着不自知的撒娇。

范丞丞随了他的意，朝着某一个方向，动起了腰。

"啊~~~。"

"哥哥你在里面吗？"

蔡徐坤听到陈立农的声音一个激灵差点直接射了出来，他慌乱的挣扎，想从范丞丞身上下来，却被人抱着推开了一个隔间躲了进去。

"哥哥？"门被推开，蔡徐坤听到了陈立农的脚步声。"奇怪嘞，这层还有别的卫生间吗？" 蔡徐坤紧张的绷紧后穴，他抬头望着范丞丞不怀好意的表情，生怕范丞丞此时不管不顾的动起来。他用嘴型悄悄地说"你别捣乱。"却没想到范丞丞什么都没做，只是用手捏了捏他的脖子，像是把玩什么玩物一样。

门关上后，蔡徐坤才终于松了口气，而此时后穴里阴茎一跳一跳的感觉突然明显了起来。他难耐的动了动，手搭上范丞丞的脖子，声音娇的要滴出水"你应该捣乱的，你怎么不捣乱啊。"

陈立农看到蔡徐坤从楼里走出来，赶紧迎了上去。"哥哥你去哪儿了，我找了你好久。"

"我去二楼了，不好意思啊农农，让你等这么久。"

"快走啦，锐哥要上场了，哥哥，你腿怎么了？"陈立农看着蔡徐坤略带蹒跚的脚步担心的问。

"啊…那个，蹲的有点麻。"蔡徐坤不敢说自己现在两腿发软，每走一步都害怕肠道深处的精液流出来。

音乐节的夜场已经进入了高潮，他们之前待的地方早就被人潮站满。

"哥哥，你看的见吗？"

"还好。"餍足的蔡徐坤人懒懒的，范丞丞最后射进去的感觉还残留在体内，又热又满。他正愣着神，突然被少年整个人背了起来。

"你干嘛？欸！农农你放我下来!"

"这样看的清楚，哥哥你好轻哦。"陈立农背起蔡徐坤，还颠了颠。

"别颠，农农，别动。"

"怎么了？哥哥你抱紧我，不要怕。"

不是的，蔡徐坤羞红的脸埋在陈立农头顶，他双腿被强迫分开，洞口再怎么努力收缩也控制不住。

精液，流出来了。

叮！ins评论提醒

[adam:你喜欢泰迪熊吗？Link： .xxxx/xxxxx]


End file.
